heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-13 Pizza, Anyone?
Pepper Potts is on her way home from work, but needs to at least make sure that there's food available for Tony, whatever he's sequestered himself to complete now. So, on the way over she stops in at a pizza place that she knows Tony prefers. Pizza always seems to go over well, and it's at least vaguely resembling nutritionally complete. Better than living on coffee, anyway. Karolina Dean. Titan, superhero, part-time Amazon. It was a good life, really; even with all the duties, drama, and responsibilities that came with being a Titan. She had actually spent most of the day at the Amazon Embassy, as she often enjoyed doing, and, dressed in a skirt, jean jacket, cream blouse and a little newsboy cap, (not to mention her boots), she had her hands tucked in her pockets when the thought of grabbing dinner strikes her. Enter that pizza place. The food was, in her opinion, a bit on the greasy side, but there was something comforting about the whole thing. She actually arrives at the door the same time as Pepper, and starts a bit with surprise. A moment to gather her wits, and she pulls back the door, making an elaborate gesture inside. "Hey - sorry about that. I was thinking about the pizza, more than where I was going!" This particular establishment, being family owned, had hours governed by whenever the owner chose to call it a night. So it was that, after a moderately busy work day, the shop wasPizzaria starting to soft close, awaiting the last trickle of custom before sending everyone home. Senri Mizushima, one of the delivery girls, was cheerfully pitching in, glad for the hours, but mostly glad for the excuse to be up and about after normal delivery time. The soft chime of the doorbell sounds, and she looks up from scrubbing the pizza line counter with an entirely unfeigned smile of delighted welcome. "Hiya! Welcome to Pacelli's! How may I help you this evening?" Pepper Potts was also somewhat lost in thought as she approached the door of the pizza place, so startles in a manner similar to the younger woman. "Oh! Um, sorry, I must have been a bit distracted as well. Thank you." She steps into the place as Karolina holds the door for her, then smiles at the friendly greeting. "Hello. I'd like to order something for carryout..." Her eyes look at any signage for specialty pizzas, ingredient lists, and the like as she tries to remember what toppings Tony prefers and will tolerate. The more vegetables she can sneak onto it the better. Karolina gives what she hopes was a dazzling smile to the older woman, the teen shaking her head. "No problem. I'm sorry to be kinda ditzy today," she says, bringing up a hand to kinda wave it at her own head. "Have you eaten here a lot? What would you recommend?" she starts to ask Pepper, when that robust greeting catches them, Karolina's brilliant smile returning to her lips, as her eyes move back towards Senri. "Hey there!" she says, lifting up a hand to wave (although she waits her turn to order, of course.) "Could I have a small vegetarian? Please nothing even remotely meaty on it, please," she says to Senri. Nodding cheerfully, Senri replies, "Certainly!" To her coworker not ten feet away, she turns and repeats with a grin, "One small vegetarian, and yes, I know 'you heard, you're right there'." Barely clamping down on the laugh bubbling up in reaction to the girl's face (currently wearing an expression of mock-outrage), she turns to face the two woman once more. "That will come to $12.99, with tax." Here a small, apologetic smile, "Will that be cash or credit?" Meeting Pepper's eyes with a smile, she politely asks, "May I take your order?" Pepper Potts blinks and focuses on Senri again. "Um, let me have a medium classic supreme, extra cheese." She does a quick bit of mental math, figuring that Dummy should be able to carry it easily enough. "Also, do you have anything dessert-like?" Karolina's face does droop a bit at the proclaimed pizza price, the young woman dipping her hand into a pocket for her little wallet. Flipping it open, she seems relieved to find a twenty in there, being one of the few people left in the universe to deal with cash exclusively. That wasn't like a drug dealer or something. Ahem. Hanging over the money and waiting for her change, Karolina cants her head a bit to the side, her smile becoming wider. "Hey, haven't I seen you around somewhere before?" she asks. Taking the bill with an ease that was practiced without being brusque, she rang up the purchase officially, slipping the bill into a slot leading to a hardened safe and popping open the register shelf to withdraw the change. "That'll be $7.01 in change. Here you are," she said with a smile as she counted out the bills and single penny and handed them over, "Thank you very much! Your order will be ready shortly." With the script, sincerely delivered though it was, out of the way, she bit her lower lip slightly in thought. After a moment, she chirped, "Could be! You seem kind of familiar, yourself." Another smile, and she turned to Pepper again. "Medium classic supreme, extra cheese," she repeated with a nod. "As for desserts, we offer cinnamon bread sticks and fresh fruit platters. Not much, I admit, but the cinnamon sticks are top notch!" Speaking of folks who don't tend to pay cash, Heather... like usual, hasn't been able to sleep. She sleeps maybe once every three to four days for a handful of hours and that's all anymore. Pity, she -loves- to sleep. So, instead of sleeping... she goes for a walk. There was a time when the young blonde who still has the teenage look even though her ID says she's a couple years past that age bracket... would've been leery of walking out on the streets of New York, all by her lonesome. But those days are long past. One thing that has become a constant companion in her life though... is hunger. Such it is that she finds herself not even thinking about it. She's reading facebook posts on her cellphone when her feet kind of think for her and carry her to the pizza place's door. She pauses long enough to look up and see the door before smirking and reaching to open it. "Guess it's pizza time." she mutters to herself as she strides inside, a wide open smile on her face. Pepper Potts considers the dessert options, but only briefly. "The fruit platter, please. They don't have strawberries, I hope?" It's a faint hope, but maybe if she stays and eats dinner with Tony she can get him to stop working long enough to get some rest. With a smile at Karolina, she pulls her wallet out of the bag on her shoulder, and doesn't say anything about the discussion of people being familiar looking. If she actually managed to stay anonymous here, it will be a welcome relief. You had nothing to fear from Karolina recognizing Pepper. She was nowhere near a tech geek. With that being said, she miiiight recognize Tony. Particularly if he were often in the news. Anyways. Karolina lifts her change up in silent salute to Senri, letting her grin fade away into kinda a smile. "Well, if it comes to me, I'll let you know..." she says, sucking on her teeth. "You... haven't been to California, have you?" she asks, stepping to the side. Pepper's smile catches her attention, and Karolina looks back towards her, giving her a wider grin. "Allergic to strawberries? I'm sorry - I love them." "Did somebody just say the magic S-Word?" asks Heather as she overhears just the tail end of things. Not that she's eavesdropping, but it's difficult not to overhear things in a little pizza joint y'know. "Man, I'd kill for a smoothie all of a sudden." She shakes her head and heads for the counter. As she goes, she fishes her check card out of her pocket and gets into line. She's going to wait patiently, since anyone behind her will likely gawk at her while they wait for her to get what she's needing. After all, she's ordering for an entire office, right? When her turn -does- come up, she grins to the counterperson and says, "Okay, two of your larges. Extra cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms... oh, and two orders of breadsticks to go with it. You don't -have- smoothies, do you?" she asks. Grinning, Senri repeats the order one more time, "Medium classic supreme, extra cheese, and one fresh fruit platter, no strawberries. Got it! That'll be $18.50, with tax. Will that be cash or credit?" As she speaks, she nods acknowledgement to Karolina with a smile, but shakes her head slightly in answer to the question. She grins at the new customer and says, "Hi, welcome to Pacelli's! I'll be with you in a few moments!" as she enters before returning her attention to the customers already at the counter. Pepper Potts turns and looks at Heather, offering the blonde a smile hello before she plucks a gold-colored card from her wallet and offers it to Senri. "Credit, please." If nothing else was a blatant giveaway, the card is. In holographic lettering on the gold is the STARK logo, as bold as day and readily visible to anyone who bothers to look. And of course, her name is embossed on it as well. Karolina did notice - the brilliant gold, totally unsubtle card would be hard not to notice. But she elects not to mention anything, drawing her blue eyes away from Pepper, then, hanging out until her pizza was served. "Thanks for the pizza," she tells Senri, giving the other girl an earnest smile. "And it was nice to meet you!" she says, giving Pepper a cheeky little salute. "Take care, both of you," she says then, stepping away from the counter, heading towards the door with her pizza pie. It has been a very long week for Monique Coppersmyth. And what is better to finish a week than a big pizza? Having had picked her usual skirt and pullover, she chose to put the hood on to at least disguise her ears in addition to her tail and most of the fur. Opening the door, she ducks a bit to enter under the 6'6" door of the Pizzaria, lifting a hand to greet whoever might want to be greeted."G'd evening." Walking towards the counter, she ponders what to order. Pepper Potts signs the credit receipt for Senri including a tip more than the final cost of the food, then steps out of the way to let Heather order. She waves after Karolina and waits patiently, brandishing her phone to check emails, or something. Well, she placed a large order, and Heather just smiles back to Pepper as she steps aside to await said order. She swipes her own card to pay for the charges and the real confusion begins when she clarifies. "Oh, this is for here. Not to go." Yeah, that's a lot of food for one girl to eat by herself at such an hour. "Oh, if you don't have smoothies, then I'll just take a cola of some sort with it." She shrugs her shoulders and eyes the TV in the corner. She's almost -hoping- that there won't be a commercial with her in it while she's in here. Sometimes, fame is fun, but tonight she just wants to eat in peace. The card she was presented with gave her a shock, but if it dimmed her smile at all, it was imperceptible. Her smile, while genuine, had a friendly easiness to it that was buttressed by professional manners. "Certainly! One moment, please, and I'll ring you up." Suiting actions to words, in less than a minute, she handed the card back. "Thank you very much! Your order will be ready shortly." She waved to Karolina with a smile and said, "My pleasure! Please feel free to come by anytime!" Suppressing a blink of surprise as another customer entered, she thought, (I guess it'll be a while before we do the hard close.) Nonetheless, she greeted the new arrival with a cheerful, "Welcome to Pacelli's! I'll be with you momentarily!" Following the next customer's order, thankful for her experience, she repeated the order back, "Right. Two larges: Extra cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms, two orders of breadsticks, and a regular cola. We unfortunately don't offer smoothies, but I'll certainly make the suggestion to the owner. Please do stop by again, and perhaps we'll have them then! That'll be $42.50, with tax. Will that be cash or credit?" Heather needn't have clarified, though it did succeed in flooring Senri slightly. Nonetheless, she nodded and repeated, "And that's for here. Got it! Your order will be ready shortly!" To the new customer, she smiled and said, "Hello! May I take your order?" Looking towards the clerk that asked Tigerstripe the question and then went to the back, she steps a bit closer, looking at the menu shortly after "Oh... I'd like... a Pepsi and a big pizza... Salami, bacon, extra cheese," she orders, looking around from her high position. With a small smirk she realizes a face from the news, pulling out her phone to make a snapshot of Miss Potts. Pepper Potts glances up from her phone in time to notice the pizzeria's most recent patron trying to Kinnear her and can only be amused by it. She tries to not let it show on her face, though, as she simply puts her back into her shoulder bag. With a grin and a nod, Senri repeats the order, "Certainly! One regular Pepsi and one large pizza: salami, bacon, and extra cheese. That comes to $22.50, with tax. Will that be cash, or credit?" As she spoke, she noted the attempt to photograph Pepper with disapproval. She met Pepper's eyes, distress evident in the brief contact. While she had surmised that Pepper wished to avoid undue attention, there was nothing that she could think of that could give her grounds to stop the customer from taking her picture. She was surprised to note a flash of amusement, quickly and expertly masked. Giving a mental shrug with some difficulty, she turned her full attention to the customer once more. Tigerstripe tucks her phone back again and pulls out her wallet, looking into the bill part a second before pulling an ordinary American Express card out "You take these?" she asks, offering it to Senri. She wasn't planning to place the picture on the web anyway. just one Picture for her collection. It shares the same storage as pictures of mice for some strange reason.. No, not strange. it's just things that caught her attention. Nodding, Senri said, "Yes, indeed. One moment, please, and I'll have you rung up. Swiping the card, she waits for the receipt to be printed, and courteously requests, "Sign here, please." While waiting for Tigerstripe's signature, she draws a sticky note from the pad affixed to the drawer beneath the counter. Once she receives the signed receipt, she repeats the mantra once more: "Thank you very much! Your order will be ready shortly." As soon as she was sure the customer was not paying attention to her anymore, she then dashed off a quick note on the small square of paper, simply reading: "I apologize for not stopping her. You seemed amused, though, and that caught me off guard." Aloud, she met Pepper's eyes and called her over with, "Excuse me, ma'am? I believe you left this on the counter." She held the note ready in her hand. Pepper Potts looks very slightly confused but takes the note anyway and looks at it. She then smiles and nods to Senri. "Ah, right. Thank you." She tucks the note into her bag, and accepts her order when it's ready. "Thanks again." She waves to Senri and leaves the little pizza joint, handing the pizza and fruit platter off to her driver before they are gone into the still-active traffic outside. Of course Monique signs the bill, leaving an MCS on it. But indeed she payed attention - at least her ears did, twitching under the hood of the pullover. Damned things - hard to keep under control. But at least they weren't listening to other people's talks this time. As Pepper comes back she can only grin a bit, eyeing Senri. "I didn't caught her putting something there." she eventually says as Pepper left the door, still waiting for her Pizza. What you expect from a cat? "Hm?" Giving Tigerstripe an innocuous look, Senri says, "Ah. Well, it was just a slip of paper, after all. Those are easy to overlook. If she had asked me to throw it away, I would have." Her body language gently discouraged any further probing about the incident, and after a time of making small talk, the order was ready. Handing it over with gusto, she said, "Here you are! The last pizza of the night, fresh and hot! Enjoy!" Tigerstripe takes the pizza with a toothy smile. Are those canine sharper than normal? "Then have a good rest of the night." she answered with a smile, picking up her Pepsi in the other hand. "Good to see that there are still restaurants out here that don't look for the face before serving." she says as she leaves towards the door. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs